Tables are used adjacent beds in hospitals, longterm care facilities, nursing homes, and bedrooms. Such tables are used for the convenience of the caregiver in the room, and/or the patient or individual lying on the patient support surface. Overbed tables, for example, have a surface which is positionable over the patient support surface and usable by the patient.
However, some tables can sometimes be difficult to operate. Moreover, some tables can be difficult to place adjacent and use with certain beds and/or stretchers. Additionally, some tables can have very limited capacity for storage or for placement of certain items. Moreover, such tables can sometimes take up considerable room, yet be very limited in their functionality, ease of use, and convenience, as well as where they can be placed and with which beds and/or stretchers they may be used.
Increased hand cleaning and sanitizing can help significantly reduce the spread of disease and infection. Soap and sanitizing substances may be available in hospital hallways, restrooms, and bedrooms. However, such materials are often not conveniently accessible, especially by individuals whose mobility is limited.
There is a persistent need for further contributions and improvements in these areas of technology.